1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety device and more particularly pertains to a device for securing a Christmas tree to an adjacent wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of restraint devices are known in the prior art. More specifically, restraint devices are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,252 to Croup discloses a wall supported Christmas tree. U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,896 to Amacker discloses a safety harness for tree climbers. U.S. Design Patent 309,359 to Joachim discloses a child safety harness. U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,048 to Cole discloses a safety restraint device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,196 to Allen discloses a lineman's safety strap. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,514 to Rexmer discloses a safety harness for hunters.
In this respect, the safety device substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of securing an object to an adjacent wall.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for safer means to mount a Christmas tree. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.